


Don't Get Too Close

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of a Character Death., Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre Canon, Yes I have a Firm Belief that Felix was Melinda's first Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scorpios you know don’t usually take Death very well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> For **1_Million_Word's August Rush Challenge** using this picture prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/02solo-may2_zps68d81918.jpg
> 
> Based on my headcanon that Felix Blake was Melinda's ex Husband.

“Scorpios you know don’t usually take Death very well,” Melinda heard a voice say. She turned her head and saw Felix Blake pull his chair next to her desk. She had known him for a very long time, “they like control. And obviously a loss of someone you care about dearly clearly takes away their control.”

Melinda took a stamp and slammed it hard on the stack of papers. She was looking at the people who were among the dead and injured in the helicarrier attack. She heard too many “I’m sorrys” and “He was a good man”, she wasn’t ready to hear it from her ex husband. She kept her eyes ahead taking a deep breath.

“He cared about you a lot you know,” Felix said again smiling sadly, “almost decked me after our divorce.” Tears were forming at the corners of Melinda’s eyes. “You’re not alone Melinda, I miss him too….and it hasn’t even been 3 days. If you ever want to talk I am here.”

Felix’s large hand slipped into her own squeezing it tight. A tear slipped from her eye and landed onto the paper below her. And there it was, Phil Coulson’s File and big red letters that said “DECEASED” across the page. Suddenly it became too real. Melinda let out a sob and wrapped arm’s around him. He rocked her back and forth as she shook and she sobbed, running his large hand down her back.

“I’m sorrys” and “Coulson was a good man” weren’t going to help her. This was what she needed….someone who was comfort her as she grieved. 

And as odd as it was, Felix was giving her what she needed.


End file.
